The subject invention is directed to a waterproof, pressurizable cable splice enclosure assembly. Assemblies of the type under consideration are particularly suited for enclosing and housing fiber optic cables, and the invention will be described with particular reference thereto.
Various types of fiber optic cable enclosures are known in the prior art. These prior enclosures are satisfactory to a greater or lesser degree but often have certain defects which make them inconvenient to use or prevent them from being readily adaptable to changing environments and conditions. One of these defects is the inability, subsequent to the initial assembly and hookup of the fibers in the fiber optic cable closure, to easily reroute the communication media by disconnecting one or more fiber optic connections and reconnecting the fibers in a different sequence. This inability is based upon the relatively permanent splicing of the fibers together such as by fusion of the glass fibers.
It is, accordingly, an object of the subject invention to provide a cable enclosure assembly that is easy to assemble and use and which can be rapidly modified or adapted for differing uses and can be formed in a variety of different sizes with trays and/or internal supports that allow the size and number of splices to vary widely. In addition, the subject invention provides an enclosure that allows ready access for changing or adding to the number of splices in the enclosure.
Furthermore, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a cable enclosure assembly that provides quick connect connection between fibers and allows ready access to the quick connect connections thereby providing the user with a system capable of having one or more fiber connections easily, rapidly and reliably disconnected and reconnected in a different sequence resulting in redirected communications running therein.